1.15 "Modern Update"
Alternative Names Dragon dreams & Ravine Cleans 'Mobs:' The moderner: This mob is like a villager except it refuses to do farm work. Moderners have smaller heads and no noses like villagers. They wear plaid shirts and blue jeans, while others wear suits and ties. The moderner will get agressive if you stare at one for too long. They live in Cities and Super Cities. Moderners drop a watch and occasionally a thermos (name is a work in progress) when killed. Pillager thug: ' Pillager thugs are Pillagers that roam around Cities and attack Moderners walking along the sidewalk. A Moderner will give all of it's possessions to the pillager during the attack, making the Moderner unavailable for trade until it gets new stuff. Pillager Thugs will go alone or band together in small groups to devise their attacks. The mob looks like a normal Pillager, except Thugs carry knives and have leather jackets. They will attack you if you are carrying valuable items in your hotbar such as emeralds. diamonds, gold, and about 50% of the time they will attack you if you are carrying iron. Pillager Thugs drop knifes when killed.' Constructors: Constructors are moderners but larger. They will usually hang around unfinished homes and construction sites. Constructors are ideal for redstone engineers because they will trade you copper, a key part in making redstone wire. You can also trade them redstone wire or stripped redstone wire for emeralds. Constructors will get agressive if you break parts of a unfinished home or construction site. Constructors act as a sort of Iron Golem to Cites and Super Cities, defending moderners and scare away Pillager Thugs. Constructors drop copper and occasionally scaffolding. Miners and Redstone Miners: Miners and Redstone Miners are mobs that behave the exact same way, but have very different purposes. Miners will be found at dig sites around villages. They can be seen near veins of nearly any ore except for deeper ones. They can trade you Iron, Gold, Coal, and Stone. Miners drop mining helmets which allow you to see better in underground caves. Redstone Miners can be found deep inside digsites looking for Redstone and occasionally other blocks like diamond and lapis. Redstone miners will trade their finds in return for copper and rubber, both parts in making redstone wire. Redstone miners drop mining helmets and, rarely, drop diamond, redstone, and/or lapis. Swamp Demon Swamp demons are mobs that spawn in swamps and can be controlled by a witch. swamp demons are large, dragon-like monsters that shoot spells from their tails. when killed they drop a spell and a Witches star, which can be used to make an unstable beacon. Areas and biome thingies Dig sites: dig sites are holes in the ground that can lead very far down into minecraft's Earth. Miners and Redstone miners can be found in dig sites. Dig sites are practically caves where you have a better chance of finding ores. Dig sites are normally close by villages or cities. Cities: Cities are modern villages that are a little bit larger than the average village. Cities are home to Moderners, Pillager Thugs, and Constructors. Many new buildings are in Cities, including Supermarkets, Armor Stores, Redstone Appliance Stores, and Construction Sites. Super Cities: Cities, but A LOT larger. Populous Biome: Populous biomes are areas that are filled with villages and cities. A populous biome usually has around 1 to 2 Super Cities inside it. Populous biomes have little to no wildlife outside of the animals at village farms. Populous biome's will be insanely hard to find and should be considered the jackpot of your survival game. Infected Biomes: Infected Biomes are all of the normal biomes except they have no normal villagers. Instead, infected biomes are populated with zombie villagers and a very large amount of zombies. Staying in one of these biomes for too long the air will poison you. Items and blocks Copper ore Copper ore is an ore that can be found in mines. It is used in making copper. Copper Copper is a mineral that can be made from copper ore. is used in Copper roofing, Redstone Wire, and copper pans. Rubber tree They are trees that produce rubber when buckets are placed under them. makes rubber, rubber tree wood, and rubber tree leaves. Redstone Wire Redstone wire is like redstone dust except it doesn't have to be touching the ground. Redstone wire can be hung from ceilings and cliffs. It can also go through walls. Redstone wire requires 2 redstone dust, 1 copper, and 3 rubber pieces. Wall Pieces ( A.K.A vertical slabs ) I know this will never happen cause MOJANG SUCKS. jk they cool. A wall piece is about as simple as it sounds, a vertical slab primarily used for walls. It requires 3 of the said block in a vertical line. Unstable Beacon Unstable beacons are beacons that have been created with the Witches Star. Unstable beacons are stronger than normal beacons, making them visible from farther away. An Unstable Beacon will damage any player that walks over one. Unstable beacons are reinforced with magic, making them damage any mobs that come within 60 blocks of it. To make an Unstable beacon you need 4 glass, 1 Witches Star, and 3 emeralds. Rubber Rubber is an item collect from a rubber tree using a bucket. So far rubber is only used to make Redstone Wire, but will have more uses in the future. Changes to Pre-existing Mobs, Blocks, and Items. Buckets Buckets are now placeable and are used to collect Rubber. Items can also be placed in buckets. Breaking a bucket will throw any of the items in the bucket onto the floor. = Category:Fan Made Updates